Multiverses And Zon's Universe Crossover
____ The episode begins with Fate standing in a dark room. Across from him is a humanoid being, surrounded by purple and yellow lightning and stormclouds. Fate: Chaos. We meet again. Chaos: It’s been a while, Fate. Fate: Indeed. There is a short silence. Chaos: Finished with the pleasantries, I suppose? Fate narrows his eyes. Fate: We both know why you’re here, Chaos. The council knows what you are planning. Chaos Smirks. “Do they now?” Energy angrily crackles around Fate. Chaos: Well, no matter. There’s nothing they can do stop me. Fate: Not now, but soon. Chaos cackles with laughter. Chaos: You’ll never stop me! Those meddlesome brats have interfered long enough! Fate: CHAOS! LISTEN TO ME! WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING TO DO IS SUICIDAL; YOU COULD DESTROY THE MULTIVERSE!! Chaos: And I should care, why? We are Godlike beings, you know that. We exist outside of time and space. Ripping up a few universes wouldn’t affect us in any way. Fate: But it would destroy billions of trillions of innocent lives! Chaos: We’re done here, Fate. Fate angrily blasts energy at Chaos, but it passes right through him. Chaos laughs. “We cannot interact on this plane of reality, you know that. Goodbye, Fate.” Chaos disappears. >>>> Alix, Dan, Tyran, Evanman, Star, Finn, Rex, Sierra, Lath, Alexx, and Jake were standing around the crashsite of their ship. Dan: Wow, it’s totaled. Evan: Yeeeup, we’re never goin’ anywhere in this thing again. Dan slaps Evan. Evan: Hey! Dan: Never say never! Dan gets to work rebuilding it. Evan: ………. Right …. Suddenly, a gigantic purple and yellow spark appears in the sky. Rex: Wha- It intensifies, creating a sort of portal, and starts pulling things in. Tyran: GAAAHHH!! It starts releasing electric shocks everywhere. One hits Alix and Lath. Alix & Lath: ARRRRRRGGHH!!! Evan: ALIX! LATH! The portal becomes so strong it starts ripping up terrain. It sucks up Tyran and Evan. Sierra: ...Meh. >>>> Water sat in the corner, waiting, when suddenly the voice spoke up again. Voice: You have been called upon. Water: What? Voice: You have been called upon. You and your friend are free to go. Water: … Brian suddenly appeared next to him, battered and bruised. Brian: Ughn….. The room suddenly dissolved, and Water and Brian were deposited a few yards away from the portal. Brian: What the-! Water stood and rubbed his wrists. Water: Aahh, much better… Water looked to see the portal had consumed everyone except Alexx, and Lath, who were also very close to being sucked in. Water flips and runs towards the portal. He mutters some words, and creates a large fireball, firing it right at the portal. It hits the portal, creating a gigantic explosion of colors and knocking everyone backwards. Water breathed a sigh of relief. Water: We’re safe…for now… Brian: Ugh… But what about everyone who got sucked in? Water: We’ll cross paths with them again… someday… He stared off into the distance for a few moments. Water: But for now, we’ve got other matters to attend to. C’mon, Brian. We’re going to see the Devil. >>>> The plane had been sucked into the portal. Purple, blue, and multiple other colors streaked by everywhere. The team was in some kind of multi-dimensional tunnel, traveling so fast they felt weightless. It felt like it took billions of years, literally, to get to the other “end” Suddenly, there was bright light everywhere, and they were deposited onto hard, long-treaded ground. Tyran groaned. A relatively large man walked out of a nearby house, and over to them. “Hello.” He greeted them. “Uh…Hi there.” Evan replied cautiously. “What the-“ Tyran suddenly said. “What’s going on here?! Why aren’t we talking in Dialogue form anymore?!” Evan slapped him. “Stop breaking the fourth wall!” “Sorry…” “It’s not safe for you to be out here,” The man said. “The Purifiers will get you.” “I dunno who those guys are,” Tyran replied. “But I’m sure we could take ‘em, no problem.” The man didn’t seem so sure. From a few yards away, there was another groan, and Sierra, accompanied by Star, crawled out of a large hole in the side of a building. “Oww…” Star whined. “Please, come inside,” The man invited them. “You’ll be safer in my house.” “K,” Tyran said. The inside of his house was pretty generic; a table in the middle, some chairs, a sink, and only about three or four other rooms. “Uhhh…” Evan tried. “Nice place you got here…?” “I know it’s not much, but this whole town is under the rule of a corrupt organization. We don’t get very much…” “Oh. That’s sad.” Tyran said. The man sat down. “So, you live here alone?” Star questioned. “Well, me and my daughter, Speedy.” “Where is she?” He sighed. “She met another alien who was in trouble. They’re off trying to save the universe right now or something.” Tyran’s eyes brightened. “Another alien?” “Yes, he goes by the name ‘Zonator’” Evan gasped. “You know Zon?!” “Um, yes.” “Where is he?” He said, reaching for the door. But the man beckoned him to stay. “I don’t know, I’m afraid.” “Oh.” Evan sighed, sitting down again. But as soon he did, the door swung open, and Zon charged in. “SPEEDY, I JUST SAW-“ He stopped in his tracks when he saw everyone. “Oh, uh, hey there.” He said nervously. Evan suddenly jumped up and hugged him. “Uh, okay then.” “Zon!” Evan yelled. “I thought you were dead!” “Why would I be- Hey, wait, how do you know my name?” Evan frowned. “You remember us, right?” “Uh, not really…” “OH NO! THE BLAST MUST HAVE GIVEN YOU AMNESIA!” “What is this I don’t even-” There was suddenly a crash from the other room. “Sorry!” Dan yelled. There was another crash. “MY BAD!” Speedy’s dad sighed and turned to Zon. “Where is Speedy?” “I thought she was here, Sir…” He abruptly stood. “YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER?!” Zon backed up slowly. “I wouldn’t say lost, exactly, heh, more like… misplaced…” The man raised his hand as if to punch Zon, but lowered it. He sat down and rubbed his forehead. “Errr, Sorry, Sir.” Zon said cautiously. He said nothing. “I’ll just go look for her now…” “No.” Zon stopped. “No?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal. It had various red symbols engrained carefully around it. They were glowing faintly. He handed it to Zon. As soon as Zon touched it, the symbols lit up like fire. “What’s this?” Zon asked him. But as soon as Zon said that, Speedy’s dad began to glow red. He spoke in a rushed tone. “There’s something that I didn’t tell you and Speedy…” He began to glow brighter. “I…I’ve been working for…” He suddenly erupted into flame, and everyone was blown through the wall of the house. “Not again…” Evan muttered. Star coughed some dust. “What the heck just happened?” Zon dusted some dirt off his fur and stood. “I think Speedy’s dad…just exploded.” >>>> Zon woke up on a hard surface. Stone, he thought. It was some kind of stone. He sat up and moaned. Zon: Where am I? *His voiced echoed throughout the empty cave he observed himself to be in.* Zon: Hello? *He carefully, and painfully, stood. He took one step and almost tripped.* Zon: Ow! *He reached down and felt around. He had hit some kind of nest.* Zon: What’s this? ?: A Nest. Zon jumped. Zon: Who’s there? ?: Oh, just an old friend. Though, I don’t think you’ve met me yet. Doesn’t matter. We’ll meet soon enough. Zon: Wha- ?: Listen, Kid. Something really bad has happened, and you and your friends are the only people who can stop it. Zon: What? What happened? What’s going on? Who are you? ?: No time to explain right now. You’ve got work to do. All I can say is this: Something has happened that shouldn’t have, but was always going too. Zon: But that doesn’t even make any sense! ?: Not yet. But Soon. *He whistles, and a gigantic metallic dragon lands next to him.* Zon: GAH!!!! ?: Don’t be afraid. He’s friendly. Go ahead, hop on. Zon: *Slowly inches towards the dragon. It lowers its head, and Zon climbs onto its back.* ?: Don’t worry. Everything that should’ve happened will eventually. I’m just here to make sure it does… Zon: But- ?: See ya. The dragon raises its head and lets out a metallic screech. It expands its wings and flies out of the cave. ?: Goodbye… I’ll see you again… I hope… >>>> “Alright guys;” Zon said to them, clapping his hands together. “I’ve never met you guys, (Yes you have you freaking-) so I think it’s about time we got acquainted!” “Uh, okay,” Dan started. “I’m-“ “NO TIME!” Zon yelled. “WE HAVE TO GET GOING!” He motioned behind him, where a large platform connected to long, mechanical legs stood waiting. “Woah,” marveled Dan. “That’s pretty cool.” “I know.” Tyran raised his hand. “Uhhm, yes, Tyran?” “Where are we going on that thing?” Zon smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” He hopped up small, contractible stairs onto the platform, and pushed a button. It brought up a map on a small screen, sloppily nailed into the front of the platform. He pointed to a small purple dot. “We’re going here.” “Well that explains it.” “EVERYONE GET ON!” Zon yelled. Everybody cautiously climbed on board, and as soon as everyone was on, the machine clanked to life. What must have been hundreds of gears began spinning, and multiple other things moved and clicked and beeped. One gigantic leg lifted off the ground, followed by the other, slowly causing it to “walk.” About half an hour later… Evan moaned. “ARE WE THERE YET?! MY BUTT IS SORE!” Zon was asleep, drooling on the control panel. “ZON!!” Zon jolted awake. “W-WHA?” “I SAID ‘ARE WE THERE YET’?!” “I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!! THAT’S WHY I’M AWAKE!!” Suddenly, the air was filled with a tinkling sound, like crystal against crystal. “DUCK!!” The sound was replaced with an ear-splitting hiss, and the entire platform buckled and crashed to the ground, a steaming heap of metal. Chunks of metal flew everywhere as a woolly mammoth suddenly burst out, trumpeting loudly. “Woah!” Zon exclaimed. “That’s pretty cool!” Star snorted. The tinkling sound returned, and a figure appeared, silhouetted against the setting sun. Zon’s head turned. “What’s that sound?” Star reared and trumpeted again. “Who am I?” The figure boomed. “Who am I?!” “That’s what I said…” “The question is, who are YOU to think you can just come and walk here WHENEVER YOU PLEASE!!” As he spoke, the ground began to rumble slightly. “Uh, hey,” Zon reasoned nervously. “Why don’t we just continue on our way, and leave you alone…” “NO!!!” He thrust out his arm, and the ground erupted in clear turquoise crystal, surrounding Star and trapping him. A roar rippled through the air as Tyran charged at him. But the figure jumped into the air and vaulted off his face, causing him to stumble into Evan. He rolled out of the way and yelled “Ria!” As soon as he did, the air in front of him seemed to shift, and a gigantic boulder materialized, shooting right towards the figure. As soon as it hit the ground, the earth below it erupted, blowing the boulder to bits. Two other figures landed in its place. “Guys! What’s going on!” Zon yelled, looking around. “You fell down a toilet!” Tyran yelled, annoyed. There was a shattering sound as Star broke out of his prison. …And charged straight into a rock. Sierra, who was sitting on a small cliff observing all of this, sighed. She stood, and kicked a small pebble over the side… Zon froze as a rumbling sound filled the air. Everyone turned to see a fountain of rocks come cascading over the side of a small cliff. Evan yelled “Htrae!” and the ground around all of his friends disappeared. They all fell in, just as hundreds of giant boulders went flying over the holes. The three figures were lost in a sea of rocks. A few minutes later they stopped. Everyone climbed out of their hole to see what had happened. Sierra stood at the bottom of the cliff, arms crossed. “What just-“ Zon started. “Save it.” Tyran replied. >>>> With a loud groan, the metal dragon landed in front of Bink and Sub. Sub: Zon! Zon, where have you been?! Zon: I can’t say. Sub: Huh? Zon: My script says that the narrator was supposed to explain...probably just being lazy again… Be quiet! Zon: It’s true… Ohh, just…shut up! Zon: Thought so. Sub: *Waves hand in Zons face.* Hello? Zon: Wha? Oh, sorry. Right. Like ''someone ''was supposed to say, I was in a cave, and I met this guy, and he said a bunch of stuff. Sub: … Zon: What? It’s the dumbed down version. Sub: … Zon: Hey, where’s Bink? Sub: *Turns around abruptly.* Huh? Zon: Oh, sure, ''that ''gets your attention… Sub: Shut it. Zon: Look! *Points at the factory* The factory sparks, shooting energy everywhere. Sub: Great, more robots! ?: Not this time. Sub: Hey! Who’s there?! Bink?! ?: I’m afraid not. The machinery inside the factory seems to liquefy, metal twisting and turning, re-forming. Zon: What the- ?: Goodbye. The machinery stops, forming a large canon-like thing. It begins to glow, and fires a white beam at Zon and Sub. They both scream as everything fades to black. >>>> Chaos appears, looking very annoyed. Chaos: Who’s summoned me here?! Fate: Who do you think. Chaos: Oh, you again. What do you want? Fate: We warned you. Chaos: Hmm? Fate: We warned you, Chaos. We warned you about what would happen if you did this. And yet, you continued, without a care in the Multiverse. Chaos: *chuckles* Indeed. Fate: Now, you face the consequences of your actions. Chaos: Pah! There’s nothing you or your petty embarrassment to the word ‘team’ can do to me! Fate: We’ll see. Fate fades into dust. Chaos, now without the company of Fate, encompasses a worried expression. … Fate reappears in another black room, accompanied again by the three other figures. Figure 1: And…? Fate: He continues to pay no attention to our warnings, of course. Figure 3: I expected as much… Fate nods. Fate: We have no choice… Chaos is right about one thing; we cannot harm him in any way. Figure 2: Then there is only one thing left to do. They all turn to her. Figure 2: We must request the aid…of a mortal. Lightning flashes in Figure 3’s corner of the dark room. Figure 3: NOT A CHANCE IN THE ANY OF THE UNDERWORLDS!! Fate: I’m sorry, Time. It is what must be done. Time: Bah… Fate turns back to Figure 2. Fate: Prosperity, this was, of course, your suggestion. Who would you recommend? Prosperity: For this, Fate, I’m afraid I will need Time’s help. Time? Time remains silent. Time: …Very well. What is it you need? Prosperity: A bit of a… presentation, so to speak. Time: Hmph. He waves his hand over the orb, and it begins to glow yellow. Prosperity then places a finger on the orb, and small, white ripples cascade out from the tip of her finger. The orb melts into a white mist that envelopes the whole room. It then seems to seep into a solid form, creating stone steps. On these steps is a figure, standing over a pile of ash, arranged into the form of a human. The figure then speaks. ?: The deed is done, Master. He is dead. Everything then melts away, and the room is back, with the orb in the middle. Fate: And what, might I ask, did that prove? Prosperity: That proved the identity of our Mortal Helper…the one they call “Zonator.” >>>> Brian had finished rapping his hand in red cloth, after once again trying to use the sink in Water’s house. Brian: Do they really have to spew LAVA?! Why not water?! Or even Milk! Water: Quiet! Brian: No! I have a right to complain obnoxiously loud if I want to! Water’s eyes light up with fire. Water: I…SAID…BE…QUIET!!!! Brian……..meep. Water sets down the small pendant he was holding. Brian: Uh…whatcha got there? Water: It’s supposed to grant any demon access to the Main Underworld… but of course it’s not working. Brian: Really? Darn! *coughsarcasmcough* Water: Guess we’ll have to get there the old fashioned way… Brian: Please don’t tell me your gonna open another hole… Water: Nope! Even better! *Water pulls out a knife with a small “X” chiseled into the blade.* Brian: Gah! Water, no need to do anything drastic, now…! Water: Oh, I think we’re way past that. He stabs Brian with the knife, and Brian bursts into flame, sinking through the floor, screaming. Water: …….Well, that worked. Water snaps his fingers and appears next to Brian. Brian: What was that?! Water: That was me, sending you to the Main Underworld. Brian: The wha- Brian turns, to see a gigantic palace, carved out of blood-red rock, with magnificent jewels and lava everywhere. Brian:-Woah. Water is already halfway across a bridge, heading towards the palace. Water: Coming? Brian: Yeah, yeah! Wait up…jerk… Water: Heard that! Brian: Shut up… >>>> Zon looks around. “I wonder what that was?” Rex looks annoyed. “Does it matter? Now how are we ever gonna get to wherever we were going?!” “Errr…” Rex groaned. “Great! We’re doomed!” “We’ll just hafta walk, I guess.” Suddenly, the sound of a humming motor fills the air. Zon looked around. “Huh?” A few miles behind them, is a what seems to be a hoverbike. It hovers up to them and abruptly stops, kicking up sand everywhere. Zon coughs and waves the sand away. Star steps up. “ Who are you?” On the hoverbike is a buff, surly-looking alien, with spikes running down his neck and appendages. The Alien holds out a hand and says: “Need a ride?” … Minutes later, they are all on the bike, flying above the hot desert. Zon is sitting in the sidecar, wearing an unbuckled helmet. “Do you even know where we’re going?!” Zon yells over the noise. “Yes.” “How?” “Duck.” “Wha-“ *Zon gets hit over the head by a large cactus* “Oowoww…” A thunderous boom echoes throughout the desert. The Alien turns his head and curses. “It’s happening already….” He mutters to himself. Zon peers through his goggles. “What? What is?” “Transversal Inversion. The Universes are collapsing on each other, trying to fix themselves.” “Wait what? That means something crossed over to THIS Universe from another one…” Zon stops suddenly. “You guys!” He turns to Tyran, Evan, Star, Sierra and Dan. “You’re from another Universe?!” “That would make sense,” Evan replies. The Alien presses a button on his dashboard, and two turret-like things extend from the front of his hovercycle. He turns a dial and the guns begin to glow. They each glow and release green beams, merging together to create a green portal. “Hold on tight!” The alien yells. They fly into it, just as a streak of purple lightning zaps it shut, causing a giant explosion. >>>> Brian cautiously places a foot on the rickety wooden bridge. “You sure this is safe?” Water has already crossed to the other side. “Never mind…” They cross the bridge and reach the palace, a palace made entirely of blood-red stones and precious gems. Its smooth texture glimmers in the light of the two torches flanking the door. Brian looks at Water who nods. He reaches up and knocks on the door. After a few seconds of silence, the torches flare suddenly. Brian stumbles backwards, but Water pulls the door open. They enter a large, wide open area, also made of bloodstone. There tunnels leading off to other rooms, and a large diamond Throne in the middle. On the throne was a muscular, yet gentleman-like demon. His skin was a shade darker than the walls, and he had thick, curling horns, accompanied by wings. Behind him, was Chaos. Water’s eyes widened in fear. “Hey!! Who are you?!” Chaos had had a small, crude knife held at the Demon Lord’s neck. “Oh, Water,” Chaos remarks. “I suppose it’s about time you knew.” “Shut up Chaos!” The Devil yells. Chaos pushes the knife slightly into his neck. “Quiet, you! “See, Water, I suppose you know about the Blood Storm? Of course you do. Well, you father hasn’t been telling you the whole truth. I am the one who created the Blood Storm all those years ago, for my own, personal purposes. But, upon losing their usefulness, I gave them to your father here to do as he pleased. Figures he couldn’t control them correctly.” All the while the Devil keeps getting angrier and angrier. “And now,” Chaos finished. “I’m here to take the Blood Storm back.” Suddenly, Chaos waves his hand, and a bright yellow and purple light. It clears, and standing in the middle of the room are three red skinned demons. They are dressed in ancient clothing, thousands of years old. The one in the middle has two long, golden blades strapped across his back. They turn and bow ceremoniously to Chaos. “It has been too long, my Loyal Minions.” They turn back to Water and Brian. The middle one drew his blades and stanced for a fight. His swords erupted in flame. “Take care of them, my minions. Then come to me. I have work to attend to.” He slashes The Devil’s head off and teleports away. Everything suddenly stopped. A fire erupted inside of fire. He’d never felt this kind of anger before. He pointed his hand the three demons, and white fire erupted everywhere. The Demons were burned into ashes. Brian stood, staring at water. “Water… That was… SO COOL!” Water ignored Brian and walked up to his father. “Oh,” Brian said. “I’m sorry…” Water felt his warm pocket for the gem that had appeared only minutes earlier. He held it in the palm of his hand, still glowing faintly. “Whats that?” Brian questioned. “I dunno. It just appeared in my pocket during the fight. But, it looks like a Void Soul Gem….” “A what now?” “They’re gems that, when used, destroy all nearby beings who don’t have a soul.” He looked at the ashes of what used to be the three demons. “Like them. But I don’t know where it came from.” “Weird.” Brian responded. “Who was that?” Water wondered to himself. >>>> Zon woke up suddenly, feeling very dizzy. His vision was blurry, but he could make out Sub sprawled out next to him. He carefully stood, and stumbles over to Sub. Zon: Sub. Sub, wake up. Sub groaned and opened his eyes. Sub: Where are we? What was that beam… Zon: I dunno. Let’s go look around and see if we can find a way out. Sub: *Groans and stands slowly* Zon: If I didn’t know any better I’d say that was Particle Teleportation. Sub: Party tickle what now? Zon: It usually leaves you feeling disoriented like this. I’m used to it so it doesn’t really affect me. There was suddenly a bright light everywhere. Zon and Sub were in what seemed to be a completely black room with white specks everywhere. Zon: Are we… in space…? ?: Yes. A portion of it, at least. Zon: Who are you? ?: I suppose you deserve to know at this point. My name is Fate. Zon: Fate…? Fate: Yes, and I need… I need your help, Mortal. Zon is quiet for a moment. He then takes out a small vile and tips its contents into Sub’s mouth. He drifts off to sleep. Zon: My help? Fate: Indeed. Do you know of Chaos? Zon: I don’t suppose he’s evil, huh? Fate: Indeed. Zon: And what am I supposed to do? Fate: Gods can interact with other Gods. Only mortals could ever kill them Zon: Me? Kill a God? I know I got some special power from that crashed ship back on Vulpin, but I couldn’t even stand a chance against a GOD. Fate: You underestimate yourself, young one. You are destined for greatness, I know it. You have to try. The fate of the Multiverse is at stake. Zon: I…I don’t know… Fate: Please, Zonator. We know of the greatness within you. We know you can do it. Zon: … Okay. How do I do this? Fate: *Hands him a knife* This knife can kill and God, any being. I made it myself. Zon takes the knife. The knife is very crude, the base wrapped in old brown cloth. The blade is made of stone. Zon: This thing? This looks like it couldn’t kill a bird! Fate: Trust me, it works. Fate then disappears, leaving Zon in darkness. Sub finally wakes up. Sub: What? What happened… Zon: Nothing. I just found a way out. Zon sticks the knife into the wall and a door appears. Sub: How- Zon: Nevermind that. Let’s go. Zon and Sub exit the room… >>> “Who the heck?” Zon and his sidecar had been crushed by something randomly falling out of the sky. After entering the portal that the Biker had created, they appeared in a large, open room. “Ow! What gives?” Zon yelled, pulling off his helmet. “I’m sorry, I dunno-“ Everybody froze. Standing in the middle of the room, were two Zons. “-What the hell.” “Oh, no!” The Biker suddenly said. “This can’t be happening!” “What? Do you know what’s going on?” Demanded the Zon that was holding the helmet. The Biker sighed. His skull suddenly split in two and retracted into his neck. Standing there was a small Galvan. The Zon who had just arrived dropped his jaw. “Gal?!” “Gal?” The other Zon asked. “Who’s Gal?” “Oh, you don’t have him?” “No,” Gal cut in. “When it comes to me, you two have developed differently. But that’s not the point right now! I had tried to get here before the other Zon had arrived, but now… now we’re too late.” “Too late?” The original one asked. “Wait, you don’t mean the Transversal Inversion-?” Gal looked down. “No!” Zon screamed. “This can’t happen!” Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Chaos appeared a few feet across from everyone. “Greetings, children!” “I’m 500-“ Gal interrupted. “Hush! That’s not the point, child! Now that I’ve got you all here, all I have to do is wait for the Transversal Inversion! And I can DESTROY THE MULTIVERSE, AND RULES OVER FATE AND HIS LACKEYS!” Almost on cue, Fate materialized behind the newest Zon. “Zon, now!” He yelled. Zon clumsily pulled out the knife Fate had given him. He hesitated, and charged at Chaos. Chaos, startled, paused for a second. Zon thrust the knife at Chaos, but no, he electrocuted Zon. Zon screamed in pain and fell to the floor. “NO!!” Gal yelled. He clasped his chest and collapsed as well. Suddenly, everything began to grow purple. The floor began to glow, and everything became hazy and unfocused. “What’s going on?” Evan yelled. Suddenly, the empty Biker’s body began to glow. It pulsated, and exploded. Seconds later, everyone was in an empty, square room. It seemed to be made of energy, glowing blue everywhere. “What was that?” The original Zon questioned. Gal moaned weakly from the floor. “We’re in the Time Room, a room that exists outside of space and time. Chaos can’t do anything from here…” “WHAT?!” Chaos roared. “YOU LITTLE SPECK!!” Gal smiled. The injured Zon stood slowly. “It’s time to end this.” He began to glow green. When the energy faded, Zon had changed. He had transformed into a mix of BenViktor and Wildmutt. He released a giant burst of energy at Chaos. Chaos buckled, but still stayed strong. “Hah! Foolish mortal! It will take much more than that to take down a GOD!” “Don’t worry,” Zon said in a deep voice. “I’ve got plenty more.” He generated another giant blast and released it at Chaos. “You’re too late. Once the Transversal Inversion occurs, I’ll take over everything! You’re got only minutes left until your demise!” The walls of the room began to fall apart. Giant holes appeared everywhere. Chaos glanced at the ceiling and grinned. “You see? Even your silly Time Room cannot protect you now!” The original Zon glanced at one of the holes and gasped. In it, he saw Water and Brian. Gal got up from the floor and looked through the hole too. “That’s my cue” He threw a gem to Zon and jumped back into his suit. “What’s this? What’s going on?” “Time is falling apart,” Gal explained. “These holes are glimpses into the past and future. It’s really complicated, but you need to throw that gem into the hole.” He turned towards another hole, in which seemed to be Zon and the others stuck in the dessert. “I guess that’s where I should be going. Don’t want you guys dying now, do we?” He jumped through it and disappeared. “… Holy crap,” Zon thought out loud. “Time travel is confusing.” “Zonator!” Fate yelled to the Zon whom was currently in battle. “We have to end this before time falls apart! The Knife! Now!” Zon pulled out the knife again. With Chaos weakened, he stabbed Chaos as hard as he could. Chaos howled in pain, and erupted into a brilliant display of multicolored lights. He pulsated, and exploded everywhere. Time seemed to stand still. Everyone just stood there. The holes began to recede. Zon let out a sigh of relief, and so did everyone else. He shifted back to his normal form. “Well,” Fate said, turning to the two Zons. “You’ve done very well. Both of you. I always knew you had it in you.” And for the first time, he actually smiled. “Goodbye. I think it’s about time you all returned home.” He waved his hand, and the room dissolved around them. They were now at Speedy’s house. “Zonator, I believe your friend Speedy needs your help.” Zon smiled. He waved and began to walk back to Speedy’s hut. Fate turned to the rest of them. “And as for you all, you’ve also done very well. Especially you, Zonator. Goodbye. I do hope we meet again.” He waved his hand, but nothing happened. He tried again. “Oh my.” His voice was filled with alarm. “What?” Evan asked. “Why aren’t we home?” “Because… It doesn’t exist.” A sense of dread filled the air. Evan swallowed. “Gone?” “It no longer exists. Oh my… the Transversal Inversion… we must have been too late…” “No!” Evan yelled. “It can’t be!” “I-I’m sorry. Your Universe no longer exists.” >>> With their Universe gone, the group decided they would have to stay in the other Universe. They all were sitting in the living room, most of them still processing what had happened. Their universe had been destroyed. All of their family members. Their entire world. Everything that had taken place in their Universe, it had never happened. Meanwhile, Zon was looking for something to make them all to eat. He opened the refrigerator. Suddenly, yellow mist poured out of it. Zon didn’t notice, and the mist seeped into his head. He froze. He stopped what he was doing and walked down the hallway slowly. He turned a corner, to meet the Zon from this Universe, resting on a bed. “Oh, hey.” He greeted him. The other Zon said nothing. “This is all pretty big, huh? I mean, their whole Universe is gone. It must be so hard for them, huh?” Zon still didn’t respond. “Dude… you okay?” The other Zon silently pulled out a knife. “Woah, dude, what are you doing?” “I’m sorry, Zon. But there can only be one of us in this Universe.” “Wait wha- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” -End- Sierra spit a tooth onto the ground. “Oh, get over it.” Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Zonator